The Pink Bunny
by xXxblacklilyxXx
Summary: There was a pink bunny... 3 short drabbles, all connected in the end. Bonus chapter 4 YakoxHiguchi :3
1. The Pink Bunny

I couldn't help myself, the pink bunny just came out of nowhere!!!

* * *

Yako skipped happily into the office, unconsciously dodging the paperweight lobbed in the general direction of her head.

"What in the name of Lucifer the First is _that_?" The accusing finger of Neuro was pointing straight at an object held within Yako's grasp.

"What? You mean this?" She held up the object in question, inspecting it carefully, before deciding on what to say next.

"What does it look like, it's obviously a pink bunny." Yako was getting very confused. Neuro let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can see that. But what is it doing in _my_ office? And why does it smell?"

"I doesn't smell!"

"Yes it does, now get rid of it."

"No!" Taking a step back and clutching at the oversized pink bunny with long ears and whiskers, Yako stood her ground, she was not giving up her adorably, sweet, cuddly, pink bunny.

"Yako…" Neuro was leering at her, his eyes taking on an intimidating green glow, "Get rid of the smelly bunny…" He was getting closer...

"N-no!" Yako took another step back… *_thump_* There was nowhere else to go, the wall was in the way. "Y-yūya-san g-got it for m-me…" she was starting to stutter.

"Who?" Neuro was practically squishing Yako against the wall, sharp claws far too close to her eyes for comfort.

"H-Higuchi Yūya, from the p-police taskforce. R-remember? W-we met him d-during the Denjin HAL c-case."

Neuro took a step back, a growl stuck in the back of his throat. Walking back to desk, he pulled something out and held it up in the air. Yako's eyes grew to size of saucers at the sight of the object.

"If you get rid of the bunny…" Neuro trailed of, dangling the object in front of Yako. No way was he going to lose to a mere bunny, a disgustingly pink one at that.  
He smirked triumphantly when Yako dropped the bunny in return for his prize.

The pink bunny lay forgotten on the ground for the rest of day.

* * *

I know this isn't awesome, but the pink bunny wouldn't go away. As for 'the object' I'll leave that up to your imaginations. REVIEW OR THE PINK BUNNY WILL GET YOU!!!!


	2. Stuck

Someone said I should do a drabble series… so I came up with this crap. It sucks, but I'm uber bored. Review, and tell me how much I suck, but more importantly, give me another idea!! graaah!

* * *

**Stuck**

How he got stuck, I have no clue, but it was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life.

I came into the office, I had run all the way from school and I was still late, as I always was, no matter what. I opened the door, bracing myself for the onslaught.

Nothing.

I dared to open eyes, to see why the attack hadn't come. And there he was, staring at me, arms crossed, and looking rather annoyed, upside down.  
"You're late slave." He didn't move.  
"Sorry." It was the usual reply.  
"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Then again, he was _always_ hungry. Not much difference there.  
I made my way around him, making sure I was out reach. I made it to my desk and the mystery search began.

_1 hour later_

I was getting tired, seriously, only a handful of possible mysterious had been found, and none of them the 'Ultimate' kind. I looked up at Neuro, he was still in the same spot on the ceiling, and he hadn't moved an inch. It was unusual.  
I stood up and walked around him until I was directly in front of him.  
"Why aren't you working slave?"  
"Why aren't you moving?"  
"What I do is none of your business."  
He was being rude, as usual.  
"You're stuck aren't you?"  
"I don't get _stuck._" He said the word 'stuck' in a rather indignant manner. He was obviously lying.

Silence.

I burst out laughing; the great Nougami Neuro was glued to ceiling.

"See you tomorrow." I left, still laughing. To hell with consequences, I was taking the rest of the day off!


	3. Continuation

Thankyou to **Moron2b **for the suggestions, I'll see if I can come up with something based on some of them. Also thankyou to **Schermionie** your review inspired this chapter!! Thankyou everyone else who is reading but doesn't want to review, but you should coz it makes me happy when you do :DD

* * *

**Continuation of Stuck**

Yako knew that she would have to go back into the office again, her impulsive decision would bode ill for her. So there she was, standing before the door that led into the very depths of hell, the door that led into the office of the Katsuragi Detective Agency.

_*click*_

_*gulp*_

It took barely a few seconds to register what she saw. The first thing was the smile, and the eyes. He stood there, leaning back against Troy, facing the door and just _waiting_ for it to open. The second thing that came to her attention was the object he held in his hands, a roll of silver duct tape…

"AAAGGGHHH" The only thing she could was shout out. In 5 seconds flat she was upside down.

_*bzzzzzzzt*_

The sound of duct tape unrolling. Against his immense and unworldly, strength the only thing Yako could do was hold up her skirt to prevent her panties showing.

When he was done, Neuro took a step back, admired his handywork and with a small wave to Yako, left the office, closing the door behind him, no doubt to watch from afar.

After struggling for a few moments, it became obvious to Yako that she was not getting out of this mess is a hurry. However it was getting quite difficult to maintain some form of modesty, since she needed both hands to hold up (or down maybe…) her skirt, this meant that her jumper and shirt were left neglected, and she could already feel it slipping down to reveal her navel, it wouldn't be long until the whole thing would be hanging around her neck.

Getting frustrated and rather light headed, Yako was not thinking all the best, but she refused to beg Neuro for help, she just knew that he was somewhere, watching her struggle and just _waiting_ (again) for her to cry out for help and forgiveness.  
Struggling against the duct tape had now turned into swinging and lack of coherent thinking, perhaps if she swung around she could weaken the duct tape, buut would it be able to hold her entire weight, it was only a bit of tape…

_*click*_

_Did the door just open?_

_*rip*_

_Oh no…_

_*bang*_

Yako came tumbling down, the trip from ceiling to floor was not **that** far, but far enough to _hurt_.

"I'd rather not ask as to what you were doing."

She looked up at the person standing in the doorway.

"Yūya-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well since you lost the last one, I got you a new one."

With that simple sentence, Higuchi Yūya put a pink bunny down onto the sofa and left.

* * *

It went in a cirlce... -.-


	4. Bonus Bunny Chapter!

I decided to add another chapter :D

Note: "Chotto Matte" pretty much means 'wait up' for those of you who might not know ;)

* * *

**Bonus Bunny Chapter – Yet another Continuation**

Yako hurriedly removed as much duct tape from herself as possible. Gathering the oversized, pink bunny plushie, she flung the office door open and threw herself out into the hallway, stumbled down the stairs and finally made it out of the building and onto the street where Higuchi was a few steps away

"Chotto Matte, Yūya-san!"

She stood in the middle of the sidewalk, and he turned around to face her taking a few steps forwards.

"Ahh… thanks for the bunny, it really means a lot to me." Yako's cheeks flushed with the short thankyou and Higuchi allowed a toothy grin to spread across his face.

Taking yet another step closer, he tugged on a strand of her hair, "Perhaps you could express your thanks by joining me for a cup of coffee after work?'

Yako blushed hard, not as much at the suggestion, but at the hot breath that was tickling her face.

"Uh s-sure. I get off at 6.30" She stuttered slightly, eyes downcast and cheeks rosy.

"Well then, see you then!" he cheerfully replied, taking a step back winking he turned and got back on his way.

Meanwhile…. Neuro was _pretty_ annoyed…

**Fast Forward to 6.30!!**

She stood waiting outside, not wanting to be in the office with Neuro. When she'd gone back inside to resume work, he had already returned, looking quite emotionless. Without questioning, she got straight to work and spent the next hour in awkward silence, anticipating some form of torture that never came, in fact the whole time, Neuro had not uttered a single word.

Yako spotted Higuchi walking towards the office, and ran forward to meet him, stopping just shy of hug. He grinned at her enthusiasm and took her hand.

"Come on, I know this great place." Walking side by side, he led her to a coffee bar some 10 minutes away.

They seated themselves in a booth situated in the corner of the small café, and Yako took the time to observe her surroundings while waiting for her order to arrive. She had assumed that it would be an Internet Café, considering Higuchi's interests, but it was just a normal little shop on the corner of the street.  
So instead of initiating any meaningful conversation, they sat in companionable silence, enjoying the rich aroma that surrounded them and wafted up from their steaming cups. The hot liquid was dark and enticing with just the right amount of sugar to balance out bitterness of freshly ground beans. A caffeine boost was exactly what Yako needed after a tiring day of work and school, energizing her poor mind and allowing a good mood to settle in.

After half an hour of coffee and friendly small talk, it was time to go home. Upon making it back to her apartment, Yako wondered whether to ask Higuchi inside for a cup of coffee, before realizing that they'd just had coffee. Jiggling the key in the lock, she half opened her door and turned back to face him, becoming quite flustered when he stepped closer.

"T-thanks for today, I had a great time." _Ahh… why was it that he always makes me stutter?_

"Maybe we should do it again some other time?"

"Sure I'd like that." He moved in just a bit closer, and her breath quickened. She wasn't used to being in such close proximity with people and she could practically smell his shampoo.

Closing the distance between them Higuchi let their lips meet, weakening her knees. She gripped the sides of his open jacket, fearing that she would fall if there wasn't something there to support her. After a moment she responded to the stimulation and cautiously kissed back.

Higuchi broke the kiss but didn't move away.

"I'll pick you up after work tomorrow then." Prying her hands away from his jacket he turned away and walked down the hallway, leaving a dazed Yako in his wake.

* * *

**AN:** hehe, I actually worked on this very slowly, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. Please review and let me know what you thought about. I probably won't add anymore to this drabble series, since this just randomly came to me one night while I was getting ready for bed. I'll leave the status as complete.


End file.
